


Putting it Together

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am and Seth is trying to put his new bed together but it isn't going so well. Jasper decides to help. Slash. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting it Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It’s like 3am and I’m exhausted and I can hear you raging next door about failing at putting an Ikea bed together so here I am helping you put it together and holy shit you’re cute.

“Of _course_ my bed would be waiting for me after a twelve hour shift.” 

This was not the first complaint Jasper had heard when he had gotten in from the campus library an hour ago. He had pretty much been there for the past three days trying to finish a very important paper. Jasper knew he had gotten a new neighbor, he had heard about it from the super, but he hadn’t expected the other to still be awake…complaining about a bed, at three in the morning. He hadn’t given the large box in the building lobby any thought, all he had been thinking about was falling into his own bed and sleeping for days. 

“Are you _kidding_ me? There are no words in these instructions.” A series of curses followed this statement. 

Jasper sighed and threw his cover back. Well, if he wasn’t going to sleep he might as well help. Pulling on a t-shirt, Jasper headed over to the apartment next to his and knocked on the door. He heard a stumble and a few more curses before the locks turned on the door and it opened slightly. 

“Yes…?” 

“You seem to be having trouble, need some help?” Jasper questioned. What he could see of the tan face through the door darkened with a blush. 

“You heard all that?”

“I live next door. Our bedrooms must share a wall. I could start some coffee,” Jasper offered. Almost immediately the chain lock was removed and the door opened further. His new neighbor must be a coffee addict too. 

“Coffee would be amazing. Please come in. I’m sorry about keeping you awake, I just haven’t slept in a real bed in weeks and when I saw that my bed had arrived I jumped at the chance to put it together. Problem is, I’m more of a verbal learner and there is not a single word on these instructions. I’m Seth by the way.” 

It took Jasper a moment to realize Seth had stopped talking. The super hadn’t mentioned how _cute_ his new neighbor, Seth apparently, was. He was shorter than Jasper by a few inches, his skin a dark russet color and eyes like melted caramel. Jasper imagined that Seth wore his short black hair spiked up but he couldn’t be certain. Jasper had to give himself a shake and grinned, hoping he didn’t come across as creepy. “Sorry, I haven’t slept much over the past three days. I’m a student at the university, had a big paper due. I’m Jasper. Lucky for you I’m a visual and physical learner. Together, we should be able to figure this out. Where is your coffee machine?” 

Seth smiled. “On the counter in the kitchen, next to the fridge.” 

Jasper nodded and moved into the small kitchen that was pretty much a copy of his own. He grinned when he picked up the bag of instant coffee. “Hey, this is the brand I drink.” 

“Great minds have good tastes,” Seth laughed. “It’s my favorite brand that I can afford.” 

“Where do you work?” 

“I’m an ER nurse at St. Mary’s,” Seth answered. 

“Really? You don’t look that old,” Jasper stated as the coffee brewed. 

“I graduated early. How about you? What are you studying?” 

“I’m getting my Master’s in History.” 

“Oh yeah? And what will you do with that?” 

“Not sure just yet, either teach at the college level or work in a museum,” Jasper answered. The coffee machine beeped and he looked at Seth for an indication of where the coffee mugs were. 

“Cabinet above you and to the left.” 

They both drank two cups of coffee, talking about various things, before moving to the bedroom to put the bed together. Jasper tried to ignore the little spark he felt whenever their fingers would touch but he knew he was grinning stupidly. By 6am, they were both yawning like crazy and were sliding the mattress Seth had propped against the wall into place. 

“I’m halfway tempted to not even put sheets on and just collapse onto it,” Seth said tiredly. 

“Good thing you don’t have to work tomorrow,” Jasper mused. 

“Don’t you mean today?” 

Jasper laughed. “Yes, today. And I, thankfully, don’t have class until Monday.” 

“Thank you for this Jasper, I really appreciate it. If you don’t mind…I’d like to thank you,” Seth told him. 

“Oh?” With the sleepy look Seth was wearing, Jasper had no idea what he had in mind. “What are you thinking?” 

“Supper tonight? You can pick the place.” 

“Hmm,” Jasper mused. “Is this a date?” 

Seth’s skin darkened again. “It ah…could be? But it doesn’t have to be!” He said hurriedly. 

Jasper grinned. “I’d like for it to be.” 

Seth returned the grin. “It’s a date then.” Seth walked him to the door. “See you tonight.” 

Normally, Jasper wasn’t so brash. But right now he couldn’t help it. He leaned in and kissed Seth’s cheek, thinking the lips might have been just a little too much given they had only met a few hours ago. “Tonight.”


End file.
